Why Do I have to be his?
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Im a slave to a killer...he is hot but it is pretty scary!
1. Chapter 1

**puppetgirl1123-this is my first fanfiction so tell me if bad K!**

**Tobi-Please cuz tobi luvs to hear the truth! tobis a good boy!**

**Deidara-SHUT UP TOBI U SAY THAT TO MUCH!**

**puppet-girl1123-well before we get to a fight im going to let them read my story!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

My name is Haruno Yukki, I have a little sister named Sakura. I was capured by these guys. I was wearing my pjs and makeing sure that Sakura was asleep cause our parents died. I guess i pasted out cause i wasnt at my house anymore but at a place full of little kids and teens.

Well I'm 16 I shouldnt say anything. but someone pulled me up real hard and I was on a platform. The sad thing all there was out in the audience were guys, I have a womanly figure. But the guy started to say something. "This girl will make you very happy with everything" he said in a playful voice. "We will start at $500" I heard all the guys say numbers. the last one i heard was said $1000. He was pretty good looking but i wasnt sure he was a guy or not. When he payed for everything he came over to me and untied me. I was so nervous.

Come on girl!

I just followed him cause i didnt know what to do.

Now whats your name girl un'?

H-Haruno Yukki...

Yo little girl speak up your muttering!

Haruno Yukki!

Well i guess we should go you can call me Deidara-sama un'.

Um Deidara-sama where are we going?

To this thing that hard to explain un'.

A few weeks has past.

Hey Deidara-sama where are we?

Why are you scared un' he smirked.

N-no....this plase freakes me out...

no wonder why your holding on to my cloke un'.

HOLY CRAP! Then i put my hair up in a pony tail.

Hey Yukki who got that for you?

This guy bought it for me before i moved out the village Iwagakure...why do you ask?

Oh no reason really it looks like the one that i gave a gir-wait what was his name?

Sorry Deidara I can't tell you that.

Why not Yukki I reall-

I dont like to talk about it....Ok so its been a few more weeks...sorry for skiping alot...

Hey Yukki I want to let you know to becareful un'.

Why do you say that?

Well theres a guy named-

OH YOU MUST BE THE GIRL LEADER-SAMA WAZ TALKING ABOUT!!!! Huh what are you talking about?

Oh Tobi is sorry!

Ummm...I'm Yukki...I'm guessing your Tobi.

Yup...How did you know are you stalking me!?

Ok tobi go away

...tobi went away...

Now what I was saying you need to be careful cause 4 people here un'.

Who are you talking about and why?

The first 1 is Hidan...hes very perverted....he loves to make people feel bad about themself but then he kills him so he can feel there pain...the 2nd guy is Zetsu....he eats people un'...

WHAT!?

....The next person you have to worry about is Tobi...he is a 5 year old in a mans body on crack un'...the last person is Sasori...he is a puppet master un'...he came from a sand village un'...

HOLY CRAP I KNOW HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!....

wait Yukki your confuzeing me un' how do you kno him?

Well if im thinking right he was my babysitter! he never talks about you alot un' Well he went missing and i started to hate him....but i loved him at the same time...CRAP I TOTALLY DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!!!!!

Deidara huged me from the side...

Its ok Yukki I can keep a secret un'.

Well we went in side the akasuki lair and Deidara told me to go straight and theres a den...he went to leader-sama...so i went straight....I went to see a guy with his hair slicked back....I wondered if he was old cause his hair was white....Out of nowhere he looked sick.

Ummmmm...sir you look really sick. and i put my hand on his forehead and he slaped it away but still holding on to my wrist...

B***h i can't be sick I'm immortal!

Sir please let go of my wrist your hurting me! I didnt see this coming but he put me on the couch and started to makeout with me...

S-stop it! please. Haha like i will!

Hey Hidan get off the new girl.

Huh Kakuzu you saying that shes staying here?

Yes...now Yukki please come with me.

Ummmm...who are you?

I stilled followed him though.

Kakuzu now im showing you to your room.

O-ok...

i dont know why but i kissed him.

O-oh my gosh I-I dont know why i did that(i was blushing so much)

Ummm...yeah heres your room.(he went away pretty fast)

_Dang Yukki why did you come back!? __Cause Im you and so I was helping you since he is pretty hot. _

Oh my gosh she/I was right Kakuzu is pretty hot!

So I went in to my new room. Ok well this looks really boreing!

Hey Yukki you need this to walk aroun-HOLY CRAP GET OUT DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!

I-I'm sorry BUT YOU DONT NEED TO BE CHANGEING WHEN YOU HEAR ME CALL YOU!!!!!

(its my inner me) Well Deidara if you really wanted to see me with out anything on then all you have to do is tell me since you are my _master_.

Your right but still-I was kissing him Umm...Y-yukki stop.

I-I'm really sorry Deidara-sama!-I bowed-

Where are you kissing me comeing from!?

I-I sorta think your hot.

Really now Yukki.

Y-yes...I can't lie to my maste-

we were makeing out.

HEY DEIDARA WHERE THE H**L ARE YOU! I thought I would find you-HOLY S**T DUDE!

I didnt know how this happened but he was shirtless and we are makeing out on my bed.

Hidan ran out saying DEIDARA GETTING SOME!!!!!

Deidara m-maybe we should stop.

No he can say wat he wants.

He started to go to my neck all I could moan.

D-deidara someone might see us.

I dont care.(Moan)

I'm only guessing you enjoying this.

All he did was go lower and I moaned louder.

Please stop!...

I felt vibration...

Why does he always do this,Just when I was about to get to the good part!...

he walked out...

Holy crap I cant believe you made me do that!_Well I am helping you. You never have a boyfriend!_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I cant do fanfictions that well and if you want me to add anything just let me kno....**


	2. AN

Im stoping this story and I'm going to write it over...If you liked it I'm sorry...I don't completely like it...


End file.
